wow_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Warlock
Additional Class Skills:Diplomacy (Cha) and Intimidate (Cha). Arcana:Warlocks gain the following arcana abilities: • 1st Level—Fel Companion (Ex):At 1st level, the warlock gains a fel companion. The warlock can summon the fel companion and dismiss it at any time so that he may summon a new one. The fel companion must be an evil outsider with a number of Hit Dice equal to or less than the warlock’s arcanist path level (to a maximum of 10 HD). Should the fel companion die while in service to the warlock, the warlock must attempt a DC 15 Fortitude save, at +1 DC for each HD of the companion. If the saving throw fails, the warlock loses 400 XP per warlock level; success reduces the loss to half of that amount. In addition, the warlock must make a DC 15 Will save or take 1d6 points of Stamina damage as the companion’s sudden loss tears away part of the warlock’s life force. A warlock can obtain another fel companion by performing a ceremony of summoning. Doing so takes 24 hours and uses up magical materials that cost 100 gp per HD of the creature summoned. The creature serves as a willing companion and servant. Dismissing a fel companion is a free action, and a dismissed creature immediately returns to its plane of origin. •4th Level—Summoner (Ex):The warlock receives the Augment Summoning feat for free. At 6th level, all conjuration (summoning) spells cast by the warlock have their durations doubled, as if the Extend Spell feat is applied to them. The level of an augmented conjuration (summoning) spell does not change; this ability stacks with the effect of the Extend Spell feat, which does change the spell’s level (see Chapter 6: Feats). •8th Level—Enslave Outsider (Su):A warlock is adept at convincing outsiders to do his bidding. When a warlock casts lesser planar binding, planar binding, or greater planar binding, he can add his ranks in any one relevant Knowledge skill (the planes, especially the Emerald Dream and the Twisting Nether; demons; the Burning Legion, and so forth) or in Spellcraft, whichever is higher, to the caster level check or the Charisma check made to keep the outsider trapped. •12th Level—Demonologist (Ex):The craft of conjuration is the primary focus of the warlock, and in taking on the mantle of a demonologist the warlock sacrifices knowledge in other areas of arcane practice. The warlock casts conjuration (summoning) spells at +1 caster level, and the save DC for such spells increases by +2. • 16th Level—Demon Mastery (Su):The warlock has learned the compacts and rites necessary to bind a demonic creature to his will. The warlock rebukes and controls outsiders the same as an evil priest rebukes or commands undead. Use the warlock’s arcanist path levels to determine the equivalent of a turning check, and apply the relevant outsider Hit Dice to the undead HD chart (see Chapter 12: Combat, “Turn or Rebuke Undead”).The warlock may also bolster outsiders he controls in the same way that an evil priest bolsters undead. The warlock can attempt to control or rebuke outsiders a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Charisma modifier; he may attempt to bolster outsiders that he did not summon himself. 'Familiar Basics' Statistics:Use the basic statistics for a creature of the familiar’s kind, but make the following changes: Hit Dice: For the purpose of effects related to number of Hit Dice, use the master’s character level or the familiar’s normal HD total, whichever is higher. Hit Points: The familiar has one-half the master’s total hit points (not including temporary hit points), rounded down, regardless of its actual Hit Dice. Attacks:Use the master’s base attack bonus, as calculated from all his classes. Use the familiar’s Agility or Strength modifier, whichever is greater, to get the familiar’s melee attack bonus with natural weapons. Damage equals that of a normal creature of the familiar’s kind. Saving Throws: For each saving throw, use either the familiar’s base save bonus (Fortitude +2, Reflex +2, Will +0) or the master’s (as calculated from all his classes), whichever is better. The familiar uses its own ability modifiers to saves, and it doesn’t share any of the other bonuses that the master might have on saves. Skills:For each skill in which either the master or the familiar has ranks, use either the normal skill ranks for an animal of that type or the master’s skill ranks, whichever is better. In either case, the familiar uses its own ability modifiers. Regardless of a familiar’s total skill modifiers, some skills may remain beyond the familiar’s ability to use. Familiar Ability Descriptions: All familiars have special abilities (or impart abilities to their masters) depending on the master’s combined level in classes that grant familiars, as shown on the table below. The abilities given on the table are cumulative. Natural Armor Adj.: The number noted here is an improvement to the familiar’s existing natural armor bonus. Int:The familiar’s Intellect score. Alertness (Ex): While a familiar is within arm’s reach, the master gains the Alertness feat. Improved Evasion (Ex): When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a familiar takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and half damage even if the saving throw fails. Share Spells: At the master’s option, he may have any spell (but not any spell-like ability) he casts on himself also affect his familiar. The familiar must be within 5 feet at the time of casting to receive the benefit. If the spell or effect has a duration other than instantaneous, it stops affecting the familiar if it moves farther than 5 feet away and will not affect the familiar again even if it returns to the master before the duration expires. Additionally, the master may cast a spell with a target of “You” on his familiar (as a touch range spell) instead of on himself.A master and his familiar can share spells even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the familiar’s type (magical beast). Empathic Link (Su): The master has an empathic link with his familiar out to a distance of up to 1 mile. The master cannot see through the familiar’s eyes, but they can communicate empathically. Because of the limited nature of the link, only general emotional content can be communicated. Because of this empathic link, the master has the same connection to an item or place that his familiar does. Deliver Touch Spells (Su): If the master is 3rd level or higher, a familiar can deliver touch spells for him. If the master and the familiar are in contact at the time the master casts a touch spell, he can designate his familiar as the “toucher.” The familiar can then deliver the touch spell just as the master could. As usual, if the master casts another spell before the touch is delivered, the touch spell dissipates. Speak with Master (Ex): If the master is 5th level or higher, a familiar and the master can communicate verbally as if they were using a common language. Other creatures do not understand the communication without magical help. Spell Resistance (Ex): If the master is 11th level or higher, a familiar gains spell resistance equal to the master’s level + 5. To affect the familiar with a spell, another spellcaster must get a result on a caster level check (1d20 + caster level) that equals or exceeds the familiar’s spell resistance. Scry (Sp):If the master is 13th level or higher, he may scry on his familiar (as if casting the scryingspell) once per day.